1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the clothing accessory commonly known as an apparel belt, and specifically, to those devices used to connect the opposite ends of a belt around the wearer""s waist.
2. Description of Prior Art
Belts of various types are commonplace and have been used to hold up trousers for as long as pants have been worn. Generally, the opposite ends of a belt are fastened together to encircle the wearer""s torso. The fastening is accomplished in a number of different ways; from the simple knot-in-a-rope to all sorts of buckles and clasps.
A common construction for apparel belts is where a leather end-tab is sewn to each end of a strap of webbing. A first end-tab has a buckle attached to it, and, a second end-tab has an aligned plurality of holes. The two end-tabs are fastened together by inserting the second end-tab through the buckle""s opening, then, inserting the buckle""s tongue through one of the holes. This action is known as xe2x80x9cbucklingxe2x80x9d the belt and, conversely, unfastening and separating the two belt-ends is called xe2x80x9cunbucklingxe2x80x9d.
For effective operation, each fastening method or device requires some degree of manual dexterity. The level of dexterity required to use the prior art described above presents difficulties for some people. In particular, very small children, the elderly, and those with conditions limiting hand and wrist mobility, can find using conventional belts cumbersome. Most belts on the market today were designed for the general population with apparently very little consideration for those with Special Needs.
In accordance with the present invention a belt fastening assembly comprises two flat similarly shaped bodies, releasably attached to each other with Velcro in an overlapping fashion, and, a belt buckle mounted to the top overlapping body to give the assembly the deceptive appearance of being fastened with a buckle.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) Individuals with factors limiting their dexterity including the elderly, arthritis sufferers, stroke victims, wearers of prosthetic hooks and those with carpel tunnel syndrome, among many others, can unfasten our belt with less effort, than traditional buckle-fastened belts.
(b) Parents of toddlers can use the present invention as a pottie training aid as it allows their little one to open their belt all by themselves. The independence gained can help build confidence and self-esteem.
(c) Wetting accidents, and the associated embarrassment, can be reduced due to the quick release design. Most belts made for children were not designed for children. They are simply adult-styled belts made smaller.
(d) Many daycare providers follow a Hands-Off policy regarding children and restroom use, advising parents to ensure their child can remove and replace their own clothing. The present invention can make it easier for all to comply with applicable rules.
(e) The aforementioned individuals can appreciate and enjoy the discreet appearance and aesthetic value of a piece of adaptive equipment that looks just like a regular belt.